My shattered world
by whitney5678
Summary: Who knew going for a walk would be the last time I'd see my family. better than it sounds. Critism is welcome. Himeno/Hayate
1. Chapter 1

An:My Pretear fanfic. I hope i do it justice. I do not own Pretear or any of the characters associated with it. On with it. This will also be a song fic. the songs are in _italics._ My first Pretear fic so be nice. constructive criticism. The pairing will be a mystery but I'm sure you will all guess who Himeno and Sasme will paired with.

I ran down the side walk, through the rain, covered in a red trench coat. Underneath was a polka dot white dress with red dots. My red heels clicked as I ran. In my right hand I clutched my white hand bag. My left hand was clutching the collar of my coat.

'Mawata said it would rain today. I over looked it as the weather man being incorrect. I'm paying for it now. Well hopefully there will not be thunder.'

A crack of thunder was my answer. I cringed and then looked for somewhere to go. I smiled in relief when I saw a neon sign. "The Art shack."

'Hmm that looks okay to go into.' I though I then proceeded to walk through the black door. I stopped as I looked around to see tables that were occupied. There was also someone at the booth in the front.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. My eyes quickly snapped over to the woman who was now staring at me. I smiled and then answered.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I sat down until the rain clears?" I asked shifting under the woman's gaze.

"How old are you?" she asked eyeing me.

"I'm 21, why?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Just making sure, we sell alcohol in here." the woman said.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"Right this way please." the hostess said leading me to an empty table.I sat down and looked around me. The atmosphere was dim. The walls were black and the tables were white. The candles were black. I was greeted by a server.

"What can I get you Miss?" I turned to the server with a smile. He had brown hair with red streaks. He wore a black and white server suit.

"A hot chocolate please." I said.

"Right away Miss." he said then turned and walked away.

I felt my eyes drift close. I listened to noise around me. The buzz of the club, the laughter, the love, the pain. I began to muse over my day. I then opened my eyes and grabbed my purse. I took out my diary I took it everywhere with me. I then began to write about my day instead.

'Dear Diary,Today I went to the music store to buy a c.d. by-' I stopped due to the fact that my hot chocolate was here. I smiled at the server and then began to sip my drink. I stopped as I heard a voice singing. It was distinctly masculine. I closed my eyes as I listened to the melodic voice sing.

'That sounds like.' I thought but before I could look the power went out. I heard some people scream. I just sat there. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone tapping me on my shoulder. I snapped my gaze over to them.

"Miss you have to leave. They are escorting people out of the building. I am here to help you out. My name is Goh. You are?" he asked.

"Himeno Awayuki." I said taking his hand that he had extended to me. I was gently pulled out of my seat by him. He led me out by my hand as I made sure not to trip. I was almost out when the lights came back on. My helper smiled at me and let go of my hand. I realized that he had been my server. I smiled also.

"How much was the drink?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Himeno," I smiled as I recognized the voice. I spun around and crashed into my cousin.

"Sasame" I smiled in delight at seeing my cousin.

"Was that you singing?" I asked, my arms wrapped around my cousin.

"Yes Himeno," He said with a smile.

"I thought so," I then was being escorted by my cousin away from the building.

"Let's get you home, now Himeno," Sasame said with a smile.

"Okay let's go," I said with a wave to Goh and then we were walking back home. We talked and joked with each-other. I was about to go around the corner to my house until Sasame stopped me. I was shocked and looked at him.'What' I then tried to step around him. He grabbed my arm.

"Himeno, stop," I looked at him in shock. His tone was dead serious.

"Why? Sasame," I asked in curiosity.

"Just don't go any further, Himeno." He said gently taking me by the shoulders. I pushed out of his grasp and then ran to my house. I heard Sasame calling my name but I ignored it. I stopped as I saw the house down to ashes. 'Oh my god,' were my last coherent thoughts before I fainted.An: So I hope it wasn't too boring. Anyway the love interest might be in the next chapter (If I get enough reviews). Ideas wouldn't hurt.


	2. Author Note

I am alive and I am in the process of finding a beta reader to edit my five as they were poorly written xD


End file.
